different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fist of Justice
The Fist of Justice was a militant organization that stemmed off the Glorious Fist pirates, as they were reorganized by former Jedi Nioman Dokoora. In the following years, thousands more men were recruited, and the Fist of Justice began to look less like an army, and more like an independent sect, as permanent service was required to keep the ranks up. It was centered on Telmaros, though it moved briefly to Karmathia before returning to its initial HQ. It was divided into six armies, each under the command of a lieutenant who reported directly to Darth Nihalis, the organizations highest commander. Later it became affiliated with the NS under Major Bludd, and the Nakdan Guild under Darth Miikan. The Fist remained relatively dormant during its first two decades, though it continued to grow in size and technological capacity until finally breaking forth in 22 BBY, just in time for the Clone War to begin. During the war, the Fist of Justice remained active, striking at both Republic and CIS forces whenever profitable, and meeting with great success, save for the battle of Aphonia. This came to a halt in 20 BBY, when the NS was targeted by the Jedi and both Major Bludd and Darth Nihalis were tracked to Telmaros. With an impending battle, the first, third, and fourth armies were recalled to Telmaros but the Republic army was too powerful and the base of Telmaros fell and the defending armies were destroyed. This unbalanced the Fist of Justice, forcing it to go on the defensive for the remainder of the war, with the second and fifth armies holding the secondary headquarters of Naboo until 19 BBY, when that base, the last place still in the hands of the FoJ, fell to Jedi Maran Teesa and Cato Gisera. The Nakdan Guild was wiped out, and all that remained of the FoJ and NS were the sixth army and a few agents under Darth Nihalis and Major Bludd. However, the fleet remained mostly intact as it had been facilitating the construction of a new base on Taldornadi during the battles of Telmaros and Naboo. There the Fist remained dormant for forty years, becoming it's own isolated civilization. In 21 ABY it emerged again, but the invasion was short-lived as the high command fell apart, with Major Bludd's death and Darth Nihalis abandoning the fleet and main army. The Fist then fell under the leadership of Darth Aelitou and pursued the fledgling New Jedi Order to Grovinior, but was heavily defeated there, once again losing its first five armies. While the sixth army and the remainder of the fleet returned to Taldornadi, under Darth Aelitou it was heavily reformed and the Fist of Justice effectively ceased to exist. Information Founded: 41 BBY, by Nioman Dokoora Dismantled: 22-23 ABY Locations: Telmaros, Karmathia (briefly), Naboo (briefly), Taldornadi Leaders: Darth Nihalis, Major Bludd, Darth Miikan, General Ragdorn, Darth Aelitou, Governor Pitellan Appearances: Grey Jedi, Kyidyin Muchian, Story of the Bark Family, OWNR (non-canon), Choice of the Chosen (non-canon) History Organization By 22 BBY, The Fist of Justice was split into six armies, each led by a lieutenant and split into six regiments, which each had a sergeant leading it. There were also the non-combatants, led by an appointed governor. The governor from 34 to 20 BBY was Pitellan. Another branch was the Telmaros Garrison, led by General Ragdorn until his death and its dissolution in 20 BBY. All of these branches reported to High Commander Nihalis, the highest authority in the Fist of Justice. This system remained much the same until 21 ABY, with the first through fifth armies replaced by 17 BBY, and the non-combatants and garrison reformed and removed to Taldornadi. When much of High Command was wiped out during the Battle of Kashyyyk (22 ABY), the Fist was reorganized beyond recognition under Darth Aelitou. The Armies During the Clone War, all six armies engaged in various battles, with the second and third taking part (and being defeated) in the Battle of Aphonia. In 20 BBY, the first, fourth, and fifth were recalled to Telmaros, while the second was stationed on Naboo and the sixth was preparing the base at Taldornadi. The former three were wiped out in the battle of Telmaros, and the fifth soon joined the second on Naboo, only to be decimated during the eventual battle there. That left the sixth as the only original army to still exist by the move to Taldornadi, though the others were quickly replaced.